NightFall
by Against A Wall
Summary: Josh has a chance to do it all over again. Josh Peck/Drake Bell


**I do not own Josh Peck or Drake Bell. Those rights belong to themselves.**

_Title: _**NightFall **[1/2]  
_Author: _**B**itch **S**lap **L**ove / **A**gainst **A** **W**all  
_Rating:_ **T** for Slash, Cursing, and Implied Sex  
_Warnings:_ **O**ut-**O**f-**C**haracter  
_Couple:_ **Josh Peck/Drake Bell  
**_Summary: _Josh has a chance to do it all over again.  
_Inspiration: _The song Part IV: Morning in May by **LUDO**.  
_Author Note:_ Originally this was going to be a Drake & Josh thing but then I remembered that accident Bell had.  
_Thanks:_ My Lovely Beta: YaoiLuver001 / Ana  
_Note:_ Anyone notice the Irony of the songs that inspired each part in regards to the title? Fft, I thought it was amusing.

_Word Count:_ **1,272**

- - -

Josh's eyes slid open and almost immediately he knew things were wrong.

He sat up, looking wildly around his room.

There were no scattered clothes on the floor. No half-eaten sandwiches on his side table. No papers strewn about. Everything was tidied up, put away in its place.

Like it had been before Drake-

Josh shook his head. Someone must have come over a cleaned up.

He reached up and rubbed his face, hesitating. His chin was covered in light stubble, meaning he had shaved in the last day, but Josh knew for a fact he hadn't shaved in almost a month.

His heart rate picked up and he didn't know what to think, was it possible the same person had managed to take a razor to his face and not wake him?

The light sound of sock-covered feet met his ears and Josh turned to the door.

Chocking back a sob, Josh covered his mouth.

Drake gave him a funny look from the doorway before padding over to the bed and crawling under the covers. "I got a call and I'm going to be leaving in an hour."

Josh took a deep breath, calming himself. It's not like this was the first time he had dreamed about this night. He immediately wrapped his arms around the smaller man's body, molding himself to Drake's back.

With his hands pressed against Drake's chest, Josh could feel him chuckle. He pressed his nose into Drake's hair and inhaled deeply. Oh, God. He could still imagine Drake's smell.

"You're awful clingy today." Drake said in an amused tone, his hands covering Josh's. "You want to have a quickie before I go?"

Josh faltered, this isn't how the night had gone, they had just lain in bed till Drake had to go. Before, all he had been able to do was relive what had happened, he had never been able to change any of the events.

"C- Can we?" His voice was shaky and cracked.

Drake twisted around in his arms and grinned at him slyly. His lips pressed against Josh's, "Just be a little conscientious of the party I'm supposed to attend."

Even without Drake's request, Josh couldn't have been gentler if he tried.

He moved quickly but with an efficiency that had Drake writhing and groaning. Josh touched and traced every part of Drake's body, and if this was a dream Josh never wanted to wake.

It all felt so real.

The sound of Drake's voice, the warmth of Drake's skin, the smell of Drake's hair.

Josh only wished when he woke up, Drake would still be with him.

After Drake's accident, Josh was completely wrecked.

He could still remember the panic he felt when he got the call.

_Josh grunted and lifted his face from the pillow it was currently trying to sink into. A quick glance at the clock told him that Drake had only been gone twenty minuets; no way he'd already be lonely and wanting company._

_For a moment, Josh felt a pang of regret for skipping out on the party, Drake had really wanted him to go but he flat out refused, he was tried and didn't need to get boozed up._

"If you just open up your eyes/And see what's inside/It's gonna take some time to realize"

_Josh pushed up on his elbows, eyes landing on the glowing and vibrating cell phone in the bedside table. That must be what woke him._

_Grabbing it he flipped it open. "What, Drake?" Josh was expecting that Drake had already had too much and felt to need to prattle onto him about how great everything and everyone was._

"_Josh?" There was a shaky voice on the other end, and it was defiantly not Drake._

_His heart just about stopped when he heard the noises in the background. Beeps and shouts and groans of pain._

"_Drake-" The voice cut off for a moment. "Drake was in an accident."_

_Josh was already on his feet pulling on clothes, not caring that the pants were Drake's and three sizes too small._

"_He was conscious for a couple moments and wanted to see you before surgery. But- but the doctors say they can't wait long."_

_He ran for the door, keys in hand._

"_I'll be there in five."_

_And he was._

_Five minutes later Josh was standing by Drake's bed panting hard and wild-eyed._

_Drake's eyes cracked open and despite the tubes shoved down his throat and the bandages covering more than half his face, he managed a smile. Weakly, he reached up and rested his hand over Josh's._

_The look Josh received was enough to know everything would be fine._

_But something went wrong._

_They couldn't stop the bleeding._

_And something they were so sure they could do to save the nineteen year-old killed him._

Drake was darting around frantically, trying to get dressed and talk Josh into coming with him at the same time. "Come on, it'll be fun." Drake whined slightly, hopping around on one foot, pants tangled and refusing to be pulled up.

Josh smiled at the sight of Drake fighting with his skintight jeans, naked save a long-sleeved shirt. "I told you, I just don't feel like it tonight." The same words were coming from his mouth and he hated it.

Scowling at Josh, Drake finally got the denim up and buttoned. "Fine." His lips suddenly pulled into a devilish smirk. "You boob."

Josh shook his head at Drake's lame remark and the brunets' own laughter. "Just have fun. I'll see you later."

But he wouldn't. And Josh knew it.

Drake stuck his tongue out childishly before leaping back onto the bed, straddling Josh's lap. His hands ran up Josh's chest. "If you come we can have more fun when we get there."

Josh felt the same temptation as the original night and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, covering his mouth with a hard kiss.

"No."

Groaning loudly, Drake pushed himself away, glancing at the clock. "Fuck! See you later, Joshie!"

Josh got out of bed, following Drake to the door and standing there as he got into his car and started the engine. His heart started pounding at the noise, maybe he could stop him, there had to be a way to fix this.

Racing to the car door, Josh knocked on the window frantically as Drake put the car in reverse.

Drake started to roll down the window but Josh was already heading to the other side and getting in.

Josh smiled shakily. This was a first. He'd never been able to get close to the car no matter how hard he tried. "Baby, I thought I'd come along for the ride." He was feeling more confident now that he was sitting in the car, knowing what was going to happen.

Drake shot him a look that said 'I-always-get-my-way' and backed from his spot. "Call Travis and tell him I can't give him a ride then."

"Will do." And Josh pulled out his phone.

Then, they were cracking jokes, sitting at a red light, not caring that they were already late.

The light flashed green and they started forward.

Josh looked to his right, out the window and saw the truck barreling towards them.

Drake had seen it too. "Josh!"

But Josh was already leaning over, wrapping Drake up in his arms and whispering, "I love you, Drake."

There was a sharp scream of brakes trying to catch grip on the icy roads.

Drake was yelling in his ear.

A sickening crack sounded.

An intense pain shot through out Josh's entire body.

Then everything went black.

- - -

I'm not going to pretend I got all the facts right.

Seeing how I wrote this mostly at school I couldn't get much information about Bell's accident so I have no idea who was really with him, I just picked a random name.

But Peck really was at Bell's side at the hospital after the accident.


End file.
